


Pocky Game

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Eliza are a good team, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Eliza is a good wing woman, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Alexander has a plan. He will play a game. With his crush. The reward?His heart.Also Eliza is helpful.(I edited this, so please re-read 'till the end!)





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> happy birthday! Yes, another gift!

Alexander has a plan. A good plan. He would wait. He would wait until school let out. Then, he would find his crush and they would play it. They would play The Pocky Game. This time, Alexander wouldn't chicken out at the last second, because Eliza will be there. He wouldn't let his crush get away. Alexander had a plan.

And God help and forgive him, he wasn't going to let this slip.

“Alexander Hamilton!”

Alex is pulled abruptly from his scheming by the shrill voice of his geography teacher, Mr. King. The whole class is looking at him, whispering quietly to each other or just staring and waiting.

Alexander looks Mr. King in the eye and gives him his most innocent look, eyes wide but not betraying his emotions. He hopes.

“It seems your brilliant mind is elsewhere this afternoon.” The older man says. “Would you like to share your findings?”

The whole class is silent, expectant.

“My findings are that I would like to be in any of the places on the map except my current location.” Alexander replies snarkily, but suavely nonetheless.

The class makes whispered “Oohh's” and “Nice”. Mr. King gives Alexander a very stern look, then struts back to the front of the classroom, leaving Alexander to his thoughts once more, though he keeps an ear tuned to the class this time.

~~~

As soon as the bell rings, Alexander shoots out of the classroom, before his teacher can even think of keeping him in for being rude. Once in the hallway, he flags Eliza down, who waves a quick goodbye to her sisters. They're confused, but let her go.

“It's time. I'm doing it.” He hisses, pulling her by the wrist and into the crowd, searching for his crush. Eliza doesn't ask questions. She knows about Alexander's crush and she is Alexander's trusty wing-woman, his homegirl.

“Yes you are.” She agrees, helping Alexander look for the object of his fancy.

“I see him! Come on!” He exclaims, starting off in the direction of a hunched figure, walking quickly.

Eliza hurriedly turns her bag to her front and opens her “Hamilkit” containing everything the boy will ever need. She fumbles through bandages, gauze, paper, pens, money, a scarf, and a bus pass before her hand finally closes around a Ziploc bag. 

As she runs after her love-crazed friend, she dumps out a couple Tic Tacs and a box of Pocky sticks into her hand. 

“Alex!” She hisses, shaking the box. Alexander slows his pace just enough to pop the Tic Tac in his mouth and take a breath before speeding up a bit to catch up with his Pocky victim.

Eliza shakes her head affectionately before popping the other Tic Tac into her mouth and following Alex, pretending to have been eating the Pocky.

“Hey Aaron.” She hears Alex say as she approaches. He's out of breath, but he's hiding it well.

“Hi Alex.” Aaron mumbles, continuing to walk. Eliza comes up behind the two boys, smoothly matching their pace. 

“Oh hey 'Liza.” Alex says, as he had scripted for so many nights, planning with Eliza. Aaron nods at her in polite greeting.

She waves at him with a Pocky stick before biting down on it.

“Hey, is that Pocky? Isn't there a game with Pocky sticks?” Alexander asks, as rehearsed. Eliza can't help but smile.

“Yeah. Why?” She asks, knowing the answer and preparing her reply.

“Well… wanna play?” Alexander suggests, plucking a stick from the box and placing it between his teeth in invitation. As expected, this catches Aaron’s attention and he turns to watch.

“Hmm, maybe.” Eliza says promisingly, biting another bit off her stick.

Alex turns to Aaron. “How about you? Wanna play?” He moves the stick up and down between his teeth playfully.

“Uhh…”

Alexander wiggles his eyebrows in suggestion. Eliza can practically see his heart jumping out of his chest and she feels a rush of affection towards her ambitious friend for daring to do this. 

Eliza pretends to reconsider. “You know what? I'll take you up on that chal-”

“I'll do it!” Aaron cuts her off, almost yelling his reply, cutting Eliza off. She inwardly cheers victoriously. Alexander smiles, whooping to himself and giving Eliza the smallest thumbs up. That’s Eliza’s cue. She bites the last of her Pocky stick in silent reply.

“Fine then. Have fun, lovebirds.”

She flounces off to hide behind the tree she and Alexander have designated as Eliza’s hiding spot. If all goes well, she wouldn't need to worry, but just in case, she is there to keep the imminent moment between the two boys a secret, or swoop in to clear away any awkwardness.

Alexander, meanwhile, moves closer to Aaron, taking the Pocky out of his mouth.

“Are you ready?” Alexander’s tone is suddenly soft. “I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do.”

Aaron nods. “I'm ready. You scared?” 

“Pssh, no.”

Alexander tries to calm his racing heart. Aaron just smiles.

“Okay, let's do this.” He whispers.

Alexander nods numbly, placing the Pocky stick back in his mouth, Aaron taking the other end in his. Alex smirks, making the other boy blush.

“Ready?” Alex mumbles.

Aaron gives the smallest of nods, then bites down on the stick, starting the game.

Alexander grins, biting his side and blushes at how near he is to kissing his crush. 

Aaron takes his turn and grins back.

They are now one bite each from a kiss and Alex asks the silent question. When Aaron, blushing profusely, blinks in positive reply, they bite at the same time, lips meeting in a sweet, crumbly kiss.

The kiss is like nothing Alexander has ever experienced before. He knows his heart must be beating a thousand times a minute and can tell Aaron’s is too, he can feel it through his lips.

Hesitantly, he reaches out to Aaron's shoulder, then slides his hand down to Aaron's hip, pulling him close. Aaron squeaks but doesn't pull away. If anything, he deepens it, holding Alexander’s head gently, pulling him even closer. 

Alexander, gaining confidence, slips his tongue out to lick at the crumbs between their lips and Aaron squeaks again, making Alexander smile. He licks at Aaron’s lips again and delights in the fact that Aaron opens his mouth, even though it’s just a bit. He passes his tongue over whatever part of Aaron’s mouth he has yielded, then slowly pulls away.

“So… what was that… all about?” Aaron asks timidly.

Alexander tightens his arms a bit. “Well,” He says, looking for a good way to say it, then settling with the truth. 

“I like you." He says. "Alot. I have for quite a while now. But I only just got the courage to… to do this.” He laughs weakly.

“You… you do? You like me?” Aaron says, eyes shining. “I wish I knew! I like you too! I never dreamed you could ever like me back!” Aaron rambles excitedly.

“God, if I knew that, I would have done this long ago!” Alex laughs. “So the question now is… will you do me the great honour of being my boyfriend?”

Aaron gasps when Alexander bends on one knee, a fresh box of Pocky in his hands. He laughs when he realizes it’s Almond Crush Pocky.

“Yes! Yes I’ll be your boyfriend! Yes! Yes!” Aaron says joyfully, taking a stick from the box and breaking it in half to share with Alex.

“I’ve almond had a crush on you.” Alexander says as he stands up, taking his half of the stick and Aaron’s hand in the other.

Aaron pokes him with his half. “That was terrible. I love it. I'll live you, forever and almond."

Alexander grins as they’re walking now, swinging their arms between them.

“Can I make another confession?” Alexander asks and Aaron nods cautiously.

“The truth is- you know my friend Eliza?” He starts and Aaron nods. “Well, she was in on this the whole time, so I think she deserves to know how this goes. Is that okay?” 

Aaron lets out a breath Alex didn’t realise he had been holding. “Yes, she deserves to know. And my confession? Well, I thought you two were… I thought you two were together, so I never dared get in the way. You two seem so happy and so close. I was jealous. But now, knowing you two are just friends... it’s liberating.”

Alexander looks at Aaron oddly. “You thought she and I were together?”

Aaron blushes and looks away. “I… yeah.”

Alex squeezes Aaron’s hand. “We were never together, her family just basically adopted me. She’s like my sister. Anyways, she helped me plan out this whole encounter. As a matter of fact, she should still be…” Alex trails off, pulling Aaron through the trees.

“Right… here!” He says triumphantly, pulling a smiling, blushing Eliza out from behind the tree.

“Hi, yes I was here the whole time and no, I didn't eavesdrop, I couldn't hear anything you guys said, but I did need to hide a squeak when you kissed.” She explains quickly.

“She was here to make sure things went smoothly. That we wouldn't be disturbed and that she could clear any awkwardness, though I think we handled the latter pretty well.” Alex grins, kissing Aaron’s dark pink cheek.

“Okay. Nice to meet you properly, Eliza.” Aaron shakes Eliza's hand warmly and she pulls him into a hug. 

“Welcome to the family, Aaron Burr. I want weekly updates about you two.” She says, turning to Alex.

“Yes ma'am!” He salutes and all three of them laugh.

As they walk down Eliza's road, the three of them chat about classes, teachers and more.

"Hey, speaking of Mister King, he caught me daydreaming about you, Aaron" Alex says, to which Aaron ducks his head, "And he asked me where me mind was and I basically said I wanted to be anywhere but his class. You should have seen their reactions, guys, they were all "ooh-ing" and he left me alone!"

Eliza smacks Alexander's arm lightly. "You snarky little lion! I know, I could hear your class all the way down the hall!" She laughs.

Aaron guffaws and Alexander blushes, making heart-eyes at him. Eliza smiles.

“I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow! Bye!” She says, walking up to her door that the three of them have unwittingly passed. She waves at them, then the door closes behind her.

At Aaron's door, the two boys kiss again, sweet and pure.

“I love you, Aaron.” Alex whispers into Aaron's lips.

“I love you too.” Aaron replies happily.

“I'll see you tomorrow, my Little Burr.” Alex says, smiling.

“Tomorrow.” Aaron smiles.

With a final wave, Alex turns and leaves, heart full to the brim with love and happiness, smiling joyfully. Aaron feels the same.

And to think it all started from a simple game of Pocky.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was longer than I had expected, I couldn't find a way to wrap it up. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
